Cry For Me
by twistedcharm
Summary: Dark Reign takes over, with Harry's death and Draco as the heir, Hermione and her fatherless son, must learn to fight against the man she loves.


Summary: Draco is the heir to the dark throne. And in doing so, he must kill the woman he had shared a past with..shall love win over hatred?  
  
Hear the faint shouts of suffering.. Do you still heed the whispers of the trees Draco? The gentle wind.. its ruffling my brown hair. Yes It cries for your warm touch, no mortal flesh can sustain and yet the insanity of it all is that I wait for your damned move, for any gesture that you're here. Take me now, your presence paralyses my reason, wasn't it months ago? You went away like a devil in a church on a crowded mass, in the middle of it all. But Its not over, not yet, not just now.. it never will be, until I hold the heart that lives on hating and loving you.  
  
Then the stars shone like it had never did.. the green grass had rushed into a fiery dance   
I perceive you're here… and yet you're not, I feel you.. oh how much this body pains for that familiar sensation to feel you once again.. but why, so bitter.  
Unrelenting..  
Cant your gray eyes stop staring into nothingness? You're a cold monster waiting.. and yet I stand here like a child. Hear my pleas. Fuck you Draco! Damn you to hell from where you came from! Stop playing this games with me.. not now.. Why're you making me suffer? I am feeling you.. the wind on your skin.   
  
I witness every moment, feel every breath as it rises from your chest, crying out for me. Ah.. I never lost you Herm, always hold on to me. Never failing to astound me.. even in the past. How tempting it is, to just sit outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing..  
As you curse and kiss me at the same moment  
As you love me as much as u loathe my presence  
As you beg me to stop and yet cry out with pleasure all together  
Darkness around.. you think I'm blinded, but I'm not.. I see you in the dark, enchanting and wishful in the emptiness of my gray eyes . Narrowed eyes, silver hair. The hunger is ranting and raging inside of me. Distorting thoughts, like satin it's flowing through my blood, burning through my dark veins.. the desire of needing you. I'm waiting for the chance to take you.. once again as I always had.  
  
Ah.. At last.. I know you're here my appalling prince…I'm here.. calling on you, seeing the face, but not the familiar heart. But still.. walking past the cold of the night. To feel you..  
I am losing myself in the moment once again. Letting my last cards down. Still cold you are.  
Doesn't it matter? The whispers of the past? Take me and make me yield to you as you always had.. fill me the heat of your touch. Through my hungry skin, As it had been wanting you through the ages, save me from insanity.. This tortured glare as I clamor for you. Let us gather what has gone astray. Reclaim your soul, your mortality! Seek salvation from the darkness that you have chosen to succumb.. I don't understand at all..  
  
He thinks.. he faces you.. standing tall..It doesn't matter anymore.. nothing else does.. You beg me for the promise of forever .. Hermione..that's lost. We're not children anymore The threat of age, my future.. has come to past.  
It has hunted us down, right here in the battle, but Hermione I am not the lost soul.. You are, I'm here to save you. End this suffering.. stop the struggle. There's no reason in this dispute, We can never deny the truth. Nor run away from it. I tried.. believe me. I did..to escape the damnation. Oh but its madness to do so! It is a part of me! It pounds through my veins. Everything else is forgotten. I ask you NOW to leave.. out there in the horizon, disappear if you will. Simply die away from my memory.. from this world. The battle will end, and you know who will survive. I save you from pain, that's how much I care for you. That's how much Im willing to sacrifice. My need for you is strong. But I cannot fight the power within. It'll unleash and destroy each of your kind.. And you.. I cannot stop. Turn your back from this life.. Don't Make me hurt you!  
  
Teach me and save me from you! Of You're presence, of yearning for u!  
I cant runaway..I don't want to lose u again  
Not now, not ever. She cried out  
  
Oh you make me laugh sometimes being a little brat. There is no sense in offering you reason  
He turned his back, dark cape flourishing.. gray eyes gleaming. And yet He couldn't run... When his defenses fail him.. and when his eyes betray the best of him. As the heat of his body lustfully breaks free. Break free, away.,, run.. escape.. it cant, it shouldn't. his convictions rose up, but the power of desire flourishes, cascading through his veins. Can't turn, yet cant break free  
  
And yet she came near..  
  
Draco..  
  
And her voice made every inch of his soul ache with longing.. her willfull kisses as she tried to keep up with his strength induced him to wince. The memories. If only he could do something to rest it. immaculately tainted as she was.. that night when he took her, and tore apart every inch of her. When he owned her… he knew he still did. He always will.. his soul defied the strength of reason. It reached out and came fourth for him. But the darkness beneath the shallow skin.. far too strong to bare.  
  
I am more powerful than the devil himself.. now GO.. away while I still can.. when I can still emerge from the power darker than any faith.  
  
Draco! Who cares if you came from the dark side? Paradise or hell.. you're beauty appalls me.. monstrous but godly, This madness is torturing my soul! Of wanting to be lost in you! I'm desperate for you to feel me once more! I am crying out to you! Once again as you take me under your power. Deliscious recollections betrays your eyes.. it hung in the air, Taunting and nagging Begging to be filled.. oh if only your mocking lips could betray the cry of your eyes.  
  
Let go… of everything. He whispers..  
I do this for a reason. And when I say I do I will.. leave.. go.. I beg of you as I have never done in my life.  
Before everything else fail.   
  
From behind I feel her heart scream, as familiar as it felt against my chest on those endless nights when I held on to you. Break in you, deep again.. Over and over I'll sign my name on your lips as I always did  
And slash your wrist with my life. And let the blood ooze in me. All around its beauty, chaste and finery. Then the warning thumped inside him.  
  
This is twisted.. This twisted game of ours can't go on forever as it had. We were kids then…  
  
She laughed.. Ringing bells. What looked like a game for you.. Never was to me.. You and I both know the game has been decided. You know who always won. But you can't decide over me now. Call me Stupid! Call me anything you want. I know what I need.. Come with me.  
  
But then she knew the answer. Even her words betrayed the power that was taking over him. That's what he always wanted, it illuminated him, He felt it dive through both their presence.. It struck her more than ever. But she needed him, she knew she did.. But she could never dictate him. This damned creature that she hated and loved at the same time.. Damn you to hell.. I need you so bad! And yet the silver of his hair  
So white that it scared her sometimes. Why'd it have to remain? Why does every sound resolve to a memory we had? It was wrong it always was, But I eagerly waited for you every night.  
  
Come to me tonight  
Deny me of the pain  
Of losing you again  
Of spending the nights aching for another sweet touch  
  
Oh stop the illogical! Fuck you Hermione, You knew I was never pleasant, I broke you apart. And made you bleed and beg for more.. Hate me now! I ask you.. As you always did let the hatred overpower you. So that'd it'd be easier.. For you to leave.  
  
True it is that I hate you, But one can't deny the fact that my love had overshadowed it! Though the madness of it astounds me. And yet the desire for the pain takes over..  
Its lunacy to want you and need you.. But I'm powerless..  
  
Powerless? Then yield to me now.. To what I say, yield as you always had. Go where I can't see you.  
Hide away where no wizard hand could touch you. Deny the magic within you! I ask.. I demand of you  
Scorn you hermione! I am denying my pride.. I come here for you tonight. The mere danger that I face I deny.. just to come here for you. To give you an offer..  
  
Ah Draco.. You're lies, you're promises, demands and orders. Are you even aware that your mere command is enough to make every soul cringe? But I'm not one of your lowly servants.. I'm still here waiting. Every night, you ask me to succumb? I ask you to come to me! And now you've came for me I know you had ..do not deny it!!!  
  
REMEMBER? REMEMBER IT!!! Don't you?? You promised me you'd come back! And I waited like an ill minded child.. Years had pass. I know you watched me from behind! In the battles you saved me..  
  
Oh but he did.. Every single exchange, every single moan that escaped her cherry lips. Every painful cry that made him plunge deeper with desire. Every soft touch…  
  
What my mind remembers.. My heart denies   
  
Don't choose to deny.. I don't wish to be saved if I'd be damned all my life..  
  
Hermione..I can't.. I cant control it no longer.. And now I ask you hence if it can't be demanded. I beg you! While I still can. Go away from this world. The light that shines yesterday is fading today. And it will no longer be tomorrow. Everything you had known will disappear in front of your very eyes. It will be far too diverse now. And now as you make your final resolution..I must stand fourth for my fervor. I lay aside what has passed, everything is over..  
  
But what has been ours? Can't it be reclaimed? She called out..  
  
Long forgotten, in the memories that defied my reasons. It shall be expunged, the battle is almost over  
And the night has taken its final bow. The Death Eaters shall rise from the fall and scorn the power that has been denied. I am behind the downfall of the good side! Hell Hermione I am the root of it all!  
Let me now take my place!  
  
Draco..Let me now take my place in your arms! I will not deny what is in my blood. My destiny resides in a world in which you and I belong.   
  
Let me take my place into a deepest part of your heart, where you place the lost memories. The space between the laughter of the bells. And the cries of the beast..Place it into the allies of your dreams. A dream so fresh when you're asleep. And put it behind you when you wake..  
  
I will put your memories behind. If that's what you ask me to. But I will never.. Not for an eternity  
Not even for a day or a second. Shall I leave the world I belong to. I will be here for the final battle  
And even if the battle's over I will fight for what's right.  
  
You have made your choice. Somehow I knew I would lose you like these, the moment that I fear has come to reclaim me.  
  
Draco… the last wish. I asked from you, you cant even give me. All I wanted was for us to be together..  
I fear that a time will come when we'll meet again. And it wont be as sweet as it was..  
  
Goodbye Hermione.. The battle is almost over. The castle may be ruined.. the alleys darkened by blood.. But you shall remain mine forever. In the moments in which you lay half awake.. Where you're in between reality and your dreams.. That's where I will always be, that's where I'll be coming for you.  
  
  
  
The pain rushed through me.. Can't contain. The endless nights I waited. Fool. For in your hands I felt that I was a woman. And now you go, Just as you have done. Without any word, as fast as you left you came  
And now I'm torn apart again. I watch you're retreating back, longing so much, opening every wound of a painful past..Im deadened by the second, listening to the soft pounding of your heart. As it disappears,  
I close my eyes.. And feel your chest against mine. When the moments we are one and you had me, I had you.  
Oh yes I presumed you never loved me. Nor cared for me..  
  
I turn my back.. still the Malfoy that I am..I walk past the trees, the whispers as she says. I don't hear the trees anymore, Nor does the wind caress me  
She taught me how…  
It is far behind my understanding or maybe I just refuse their shallow cry. Neither do the wonders the stars bring you. In your brown eyes as it had done to me years ago. You are my immaculately tainted precious. But I must face what I must do. He knew the year of battle is about to end and he must take his place on the rightful throne. In the dark side, make his power fulfill the prophecies. The heir to the Dark Throne..  
And in doing so. He must condemn those who have adhered to the light.. Including.. Her.  
  
He was faraway. Too far as he shed the only drop of tear rolled from his eyes  
The last of his humanity  
The last drop of his soul  
The final cry of his heart.  
  
  
Note: See that tiny button there? Please please please click on it and review.. flames are welcome! But praises are really better.. ego booster!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter.. I created all the characters. Im Draco's wife. (NOT!!!!)  
  
Excerpts from: The Space Between (DMB) 


End file.
